A wezel, a brown bottle, and a lina
by the-beer-minion
Summary: what happens when lina buys something from Wezel the red priest?


Slayers and Beer  
  
What will happen when the slayers are introduced to beer? I don't know. Okay yah maybe I do, but you don't so read this and you shall be enlightened.  
  
Scene: Lina, Zel, Amelia, Xellos, and Gourry are sitting at a table with large amounts of food. Lina: Oh! I haven't eaten for days! Oh wonderful food come to me!  
  
Gourry: Hey lina, try and leave some of that for me!  
  
Lina: * Glares at Gourry* Sorry but it's every hungry person for there selves.  
  
Xellos: Looks like Lina woke up on the wrong side of the bed!  
  
Lina: Shut up Xellos! Who invited you any way?  
  
Xellos: Now that is a secret!  
  
Zel: Can we start yet?  
  
Lina: I already did.  
  
Every one looks down at the table to find HALF of the food gone.  
  
Zel: Oh my god! You must have sold your sole to the devil to eat that much!  
  
Lina: Hey, I was hungry!  
  
Gourry reaches for an egg on Lina's plate. Lina slaps Gourry's hand.  
  
Lina: HEY YOU PIG I WASEN'T DONE WITH THAT!  
  
Gourry: Ow my hand! You didn't have to slap it that hard!  
  
Lina: yes I did! You were stealing my food!  
  
Amelia: Now, Now lets not fight.  
  
Lina: Hey, who's that guy?  
  
The group turns around to see a person standing about a foot from their table holding a large bottle.  
  
Lina: Hey, do you mind we're eating here?  
  
Dude: Hello weary travelers.  
  
Zel: Are you looking for a fight?  
  
Lina: Yah! Because if you are we have it right here.  
  
Dude: No, No! I don't like to fight. Last time I tried I got my butt burned and it hurt.  
  
Amelia: Would you like to share our food?  
  
Lina: Amelia, you don't just go giving food away to weird people wearing black capes.  
  
Dude: Your wearing a black cape.  
  
Lina: Who asked you?  
  
Zel: Okay, what do you want?  
  
Dude: First I shall introduce my self.  
  
Lina: This ought to be good.  
  
Dude: I am Wezel the red priest! * thunder and lightning*  
  
Gourry: AAHHHHHH!!!!! I thought you were dead.  
  
Lina: Gourry you've herd of this Wezel?  
  
Gourry: Yah haven't you? He's the dude that was trying to resurrect shabradingo!  
  
Lina: No you idiot! That was Rezo the red priest.  
  
Gourry: Oh yah....  
  
Wezel: First of all I'm not a he I'm a she! Second my name is Wezel not Rezo and I'm not trying to resurrect any thing!  
  
Zel: Then what do you want?  
  
Wezel: To sell you something..  
  
Lina: Great, we're not interested.  
  
Wezel: Wait! What I hold in my hands is very rare and valuable! Lina I know you like valuable things.  
  
Lina: Yes I do! How did you know that?  
  
Wezel: I watch your show.  
  
Lina: Cool! Any way what can you do with this valuable object?  
  
Wezel: You can drink it.  
  
Lina: And...?  
  
Wezel: That's it.  
  
Lina: So your trying to sell me a drink?  
  
Wezel: Not just any drink!  
  
Lina: Then what kind of drink.  
  
Wezel: BEER!  
  
Lina: Beer?  
  
Wezel: Yes, beer! It is wonderful and it does wonders for your brain!  
  
Lina: Well then give some to Gourry!  
  
Wezel: it gives you this feeling like your flying and its wonderful for attacking.  
  
Lina: All right sounds good! I'll buy it. How much?  
  
Wezel: 400 gold pieces and some of your food.  
  
Lina: I can handle the gold, but not the food!  
  
Wezel: Well how about you do a little taste test and see if you like it?  
  
Lina: Sure, why not? * lina drinks the beer, Lina becomes drunk*  
  
Wezel: This ought to be interesting.  
  
Lina: Hehehehehehe. Come one Zelga bunny lets dace!  
  
Zel: What? Ah no!  
  
Lina: Zelga bunny needs a nappy poo! He's all cranky!  
  
Zel: What was in that beer?  
  
Wezel: Nothing you could even begin to understand!  
  
Lina runs around the room insanely.  
  
Lina: I'm flying! I'm flying! Weeee weeeeee!  
  
Wezel this is where I bid you good bye!  
  
Gourry: What about Lina?  
  
Wezel: Don't worry it will wear off!  
  
Zel: Wait! Come back here! Hey, I'm talking to you!  
  
Wezel: *does peace sign while walking away*  
  
THE END!  
Thanx for reading! 


End file.
